It'll never happen
by sarraaahhhh
Summary: Tamika is looking for a guy. But the guy she wants is way off-limits. Dewey Finn...
1. Default Chapter

I stared at the blackboard, past 'Mrs Dumbbum' thinking.

_I wish Mr S...Dewey...was still our teacher..._

"Tamika! What's the answer?"

"Uh...orange?"

There were giggles round the classroom.

"No Tamika, 0.1 x 60 _isn't _orange. Now pay attention please!"

I rolled my eyes. Through the summer vacation, I'd shot up at least 5 inches taller, and lost a load of my baby-fat. I also excercised more, so I came back to school being 5 stones from 9 1/2!!! All of the boys were finally noticing me. But the only guy I wanted was Dewey Finn.

I know I'm kidding myself. But I really like him! It all started at band practice...

"Hey Tamika can I have a word?"

"Sure."

"Look, I need to know what you've been eating to make you this thin girl!! 'Cause let me tell you, I need some of it. You're making me look like Fatman Scoop out there!"

"Most of it was baby fat. But dancing around while singing helped burn my carbs."

I smiled at Dewey's face. He always makes cute faces.

"Well, Tamika, I think every boy that sees you up there is really gonna wanna know you...if you know what I mean!!!"

He laughed.

"So you got your eye on any guy?"

I smiled and paused, looking around the room before settling my eyes on his face again, so it wasn't too obvious.

"Yeah, there is someone pretty special..."

"Alright guys let's rock!"

I smiled to myself.

"And I'm gonna get him!"

----

_"Well you think you'll be just fine._

_Without me but you're mine!_

_How can you kick me out_

_Of what is miiiine?!"_

_"_Ok, and girls you've gotta be ready then to do your bit and then the second time round Tamika, you do a solo ok? Good alright well uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I have to do it now!"

"No Tamika. You can't. I mean, what's he gonna say?!"

"Alicia. I don't care."

"Alright but, I can't watch."

"Uh, Dewey. I gotta tell you something. I...I...I like you...as more than a friend...."

I looked at him. He opened his mouth to tell me something.....

----

Plz review! 2nd chapter coming real soon!


	2. Will he, won't he? He won't

I looked at him and he squirmed.

"Tomika, I really can't do anything about that, I mean, I'm an adult and you're...a...kid. I'm sorry!"

"Oh well um...I just thought you should know. That's all..."

"Yeah, I know but, look this isn't going to get in the way of anything is it? I mean, you'll still be in the band right?!"

"Sure. But can you sort of forget that I told you?"  
"I don't think I have a choice."

I looked away and forced a smile.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Tomika."

When I went home I ate a bag of chips,3 bags of crisps, my dinner and half of my brothers, 5 chocolate bars, 10 chocolate biscuits and a few grapes. I needed a lot of comfort food to have eaten that much. Usually I don't eat the grapes...

---

"I told you Tomika!" Alicia said at school when I told her what had happened.

"I know I know, but I had to tell him! Maybe when I'm a grown up and he's a wrinkly then he might..."

"Tomika? No honey...no!"

I sighed and slumped over to my desk, lifting the lid and snacking on a bag of smoky bacon crisps.

"You'll get fat again!"

"Thanks _sooo _much Summer. You've really cheered me up now!"  
Summer looked sheepish.

"Where's Miss Dunham anyway?"

"I think she's ill." Michelle called

Summer grinned at me. "A sub!! Hey, maybe we'll have Mr S!"

"Duh Summer. He isn't a real teacher. They aren't going to let him teach us now! Don't be so ridiculous!"

Meanwhile, Miss Mullins was calling Dewey to ask if he was available. Apparently he'd taken teaching courses or something.Anyway, I couldn't believe it when he walked in! I had only just gathered enough strength to face him at band practice tomorrow night, but for him to be here was too weird! I was really embarassed when he came in. He just looked at me and I squirmed in my seat. He set the class quiet reading then sent me outside to talk to him!!

"Tomika, I hope this whole thing doesn't embarass you. I mean, I'm embarassed, flattered but embarassed, and I just don't want you to feel, well, _weird_ around me. Is that okay?"

I looked round, then kissed him. On the cheek but still!!!!!

"Yeah, that's okay."

I smiled and walked back to my seat.

Dewey came in and looked at me, shocked and weird at the same time. I caught his eyes and smiled 'sexily' but it turns out I looked like I was having a fit. He told the class to go out to recess. But I stayed behind.

"Tomika what the hell are you doing? It's R-E-C-E-S-S!!! You're supposed to go outside and leave the teacher _alooone_!"

He was obviously getting really annoyed with me today! I went outside and he started playing his guitar. I sat outside and listened. It almost made me cry. He was singing about...moving away!!!

---

A/N plz review :):)

Sorry it took so long to put it on has been having some trouble putting my chapters on. xxx


	3. Flipped out!

I slid down the wall onto my knees and cried. Freddie noticed this, and 'accidentally-on-purpose' whacked a ball into my face. That was nice of him. Summer and Alicia came over to talk to me.

"Tomika? What's wrong hunny?" Alicia asked, looking worried.

"Have you hurt yourself? 'Cause I've learnt these neat new skills in Brownie's. I'll have you fixed up in no time!" Summer grinned, and she got up to go and get a first aid kit.

"No, no, no, no! Please don't do that! I'm OK...now, I want to be in one piece after recess please!"

Summer rolled her eyes and sulked, crossing her arms and sitting back down. "So what _is_ wrong with you then?"

I shook my head.

"You're going to think I'm a total idiot. But just now, I heard Dewey singing, and he was singing about...about...about moving away!"

Alicia gasped, but Summer yawned and rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you ever had a chance with him anyway! So what's the point in being so upset over some dumb teacher! He's a fat moron with bad B.O! Why do you care?"

Alicia tutted and pulled a face at her.

"If she likes him then it's her decision, and if she wants to cry then let her! Sheesh Summer, you are really mean sometimes y'know!"

Summer looked really upset and stormed off in a big strop, to find Marta and tell her the news about Dewey.

Alicia rootled through her pocket and found a tissue. She gave it to me and I wiped my tears.

"Are you okay now hunny?"

I smiled and nodded ever so slightly. Alicia understood this as a signal that I wanted to be left and wandered over to find Summer and apologise. I walked over to the direction of the girls loos and sat on the seat. A few girls wandered in and out, looking at me like I was something in the toilet that had been there for days and nobody had bothered to flush me away. The door swung open and I looked around to see who it was. It was Summer.

"Tomika! Thank goodness! We were all so worried. Dewey called us in an hour ago! Are you O.K?"

I shrugged and slid off the seat, lazily following her into the classroom. Everyone looked relieved to see me. Even Freddie. When it came down to it Freddie was alright. Anyway, a bunch of people ran up to me asking what I'd been doing. But I just shrank into my seat and ignored them. Dewey told everyone to settle down and told them what they had to do. Then he called me up to his desk and asked me where I was.

"I could have been in real trouble if we hadn't have found you. Do you realise how irresponsible it is to disappear for over an hour? Thank God Summer found you is all I can say."

I couldn't take him treating me like I was a baby. So I blew. Like a volcano, I just erupted!

"I'm so sorry that I almost put your career in jeopardy! I'm so sorry that everyone was really worried. But who really was? Nobody! Nobody cares about me; and now your moving! I hate you! I hate all of you!"

Everyone looked at me and gasped. I never blow it. I'm cool, calm ,level-headed Tomika. And I was sick of it. Dewey looked really taken-aback. I looked at him threateningly and he almost fell out of his chair! He gulped.

"Look, Tomika, I didn't mean to treat you like a kid, I mean, you are, but you've matured, awesomely! I'm so sorry. Forgive me?"

I raised my eyebrow, but smiled.

"I'll think about it."

I stroked his desk as I walked past and went to sit down. Dewey caught my eye and shook his head. I sighed and got on with the task he had set us. He went out the room to make a phone-call, and I was the centre of attention.

"So where did you really go?" Michelle asked me. I shook my head sadly.

"Just around school."

Freddie raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"You should have taken a break for it. You could be at home now watching T.V, telling your mom that we were let out early because of a dodgy boiler!"

"That would never work. My mum would probably call the school just to see if I was telling the truth. Like I ever lie!"

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"So tell her the phone's on the blink too!"

Zack looked over at Freddie.

"If you're so confident that it would work, go tell Dewey that you need the bathroom and make a break yourself!"

Freddie blushed.

"I.."

But something just saved embarassament for Freddie. Because just then, Dewey came back from talking on the phone. He looked totally deflated. I was worried about him.

"What's up De…Mr Finn?" Zack asked.

But Dewey just shook his head sadly, and slunk back into his seat………

A/N: Sorry about the wait fanfiction doesn't want to put my chapters on :'(.

And sorry about before, I used one of my other stories chapters without realising. Thank you for those who understood the problem, and to those of you who were going on about how I was an idiot. Screw you. R + R plz xxxx


	4. Finally seen the light?

"Tell us what happened!" Summer insisted.

"Alright. Fine. You want to know what happened? I'll tell you. I've got to go into hospital right when this school day is done because I might have cancer. OK?" he banged some papers down on his desk and clutched his head in his hands. Everyone looked around. I stared at Mr. Finn. And that's when I realised that he was too old for me. I needed someone of my own age to enjoy life. I didn't want him to die and leave me on my own. I knew from that moment on that everything I had felt over the past couple of months was wrong. Summer was right. I should've never loved him in the first place. Dewey looked up and saw us all staring at him.

"What? Oh, just, leave. Go on, there's only 10 minutes left. Just go hang out outside."

Everyone shuffled towards the door, except me. When everyone had left I walked over to Dewey's desk. He sighed.  
"What now Tomika?"

"I just want to start off by saying I hope you don't have cancer."

"Yeah, well we all hope things. But hoping doesn't give you a hope in hell."  
"Right...anyhow, um, I just wanted to tell you that, I'm over you. I realise now that you're just too old for me and that I shouldn't have had a crush on you. It was kind of _disturbed._"

Dewey nodded.

"That qualifies for the understatement of the century."

I laughed and nodded. Even though Dewey was going through a difficult time and the last thing he felt like doing was laughing, he managed to crack a smile.

"You know kid, you'll find someone your own age. And then you'll forget all about me. In fact, I know someone who has a sweet on you."

I stared at him.

"Who?"

"Me."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding!"  
"Phew!"

He's so scary sometimes...

"No actually, Freddie seems to have a little crush on you Tomika."

"Freddie? No way! He hits me and throws stuff at me."

Dewey smiled.

"That's his way of saying 'I like you'."

I shrugged and shook Mr. Finn's hand, before running off to join the others.

And that's the last we heard of him. He didn't come and teach us anymore. And Ned Schneebly started teaching us music. It was sad, but it helped me get over him completely. I guess everything happens for a reason.

20 years later---------------

"Do you Fredrick Jones, take Tomika Kasule to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then it gives me great pleasure, to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Freddie kissed me and we walked out the church. Waiting at the end of the path up to the gate was Dewey!

"Tomika! What did I tell you about Freddie having a crush on you?"

He grinned at me and I smiled back, laughing.

"Yeah. So what happened about the cancer? Did you have it?"

"For a while. But it was pretty curable."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"I knew you'd forget about me and meet someone else."

"I could never forget about you! So are you going to be playing the music for our reception!"

"Sure! Tomika, promise me, if you have any kids, promise me you'll call them Dewey."

I nodded, crossing my fingers. As much as I liked Dewey, the name was just, _odd_.

And me and Freddie got into the carriage that carried us off into married life.

The End-------------------------------

A/N: Yay! I finished it! Please R+R xXx.


End file.
